CITA CON EL DESTINO
by Mar Malfoy
Summary: Draco va a aceptar la marca tenebrosa. ¿Cuales son sus verdaderos motivos?. FANFIC SLASH DMxHP. Por favor dejen REVIEWS


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solamente los tomo prestados para jugar un poco con ellos y divertirme un rato.

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic es un SLASH (aunque muy ligero). Así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no lo leas y busca otro fanfic y si aun así continuas leyendo te aviso que no me hago responsable de tus traumas.

* * *

**CITA CON EL DESTINO**

Draco no dejaba de dar vueltas por su habitación, solamente habían pasado algunos días desde que regreso a su casa después de terminar su quinto año en Hogwarts. Llevaba puesta una túnica negra y en la mano sostenía la blanca máscara que habia pertenecido a su padre, todo estaba listo solamente esperaba la hora exacta en la que el traslador lo llevaría frente a frente con su destino, un destino que el jamás creyó aceptar por voluntad propia.

El hecho de saber que "eso" era lo mejor que podía hacer no lo hacía menos complicado, sentía un nudo horrible en la garganta y un agujero enorme en el estomago, las manos le sudaban y sus nervios eran evidentes, el rubio estaba conciente de que esa era la peor manera de presentarse a su cita.

.- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- le cuestiono Blaise, la única persona en la que Draco podía confiar desde que su padre fue llevado a Azkaban. Blaise estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama del rubio.

Draco tardo un poco en contestar, pero deteniéndose frente a su amigo respondió.- No, pero, pero esta decido, voy a hacerlo.

.- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

.- No importa lo que yo quiera

.- Draco, entiende no es necesario que lo hagas.- el moreno se levantó para encarar mejor a al príncipe de Slytherin.

.- Por supuesto que es necesario. Soy un Malfoy y tengo que cumplir con mi obligación.

.- ¿Y que va a pasar con lo que sientes por Potter? -Draco se quedo callado y simplemente bajo la mirada al suelo. Blaise supo que había puesto el dedo en la yaga y que simplemente tenia que ejercer mas presión.- Podrías hablar con él, decirle lo que te propuso el Señor Oscuro.

.- Ja, ja, ja, claro Blaise podría ir a buscarlo a casa de sus tíos muggles y decirle. "Hola, Harry yo solamente venía a contarte que Voldemort me ofreció sacar a mi padre de Azkaban a cambio de que le ayude a filtrar información de Hogwarts, pero yo no quiero hacerlo por que me enamore como un imbecil de ti y estoy dispuesto a darle la espalda a mi familia y todo lo que he conocido desde que era un niño por tener la oportunidad de estar contigo" – Blaise lo miro confundido – Antes de que termine de decirle hola, Potter es capas de lanzarme una maldición o peor de romperme la cara.

.- Tal vez tengas razón.

.- Tal vez no, yo lo conozco a la perfección y estoy seguro de que eso es lo que haría.

.- Podrías hablar con Dumbledore.

.- No Blaise, no insistas- el rubio fue ahora el que se sentó en la cama, se sentía terriblemente mal y cada momento que pasaba le costaba mas trabajo convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

.- Draco estas conciente de que si haces esto, perderás cualquier oportunidad por mínima que sea de poder estar con el.

.- Primero, nunca he tenido ninguna oportunidad con él, recuerdas Potter y yo somos enemigos y segundo es por él por quien estoy haciendo todo esto.

.- Por él, no… no entiendo.

.- Lo hago para poder protegerlo. Yo sería incapaz de lastimarlo o permitir que alguien le ponga una sola mano encima, para mi va a ser mas fácil cuidarlo sin que él se de cuenta.

.- Draco…- susurró el moreno mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

.- Estoy dispuesto a todo incluso a venderlo mi alma al diablo si con eso puedo proteger a Harry- Draco se levanto y consulto su reloj, ya faltaba muy poco para la hora indicada - necesito saber si cuento contigo o no – dijo mientras se ponía la vieja mascara de su padre.

.- Sabes perfectamente la respuesta.- Blaise se levanto también y busco entre su negra túnica hasta encontrar una mascara igual a la de su amigo – Siempre podrás contar conmigo Draco.

.- Entonces la hora llegó – el rubio tomo un libro que estaba sobre su escritorio, Blaise asintió antes de colocarse la mascara y tomar también el libro, ambos se subieron la capucha de sus túnicas – tres, dos, uno- fue tan solo un instante en el que los chicos sintieron un jalón justo debajo de su ombligo para después sentir sus pies chocar otra vez contra el piso.

Draco abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, se encontraban en una habitación circular sin ningún tipo de adornos, una inmensa llama púrpura se encontraba justo en el centro. Ellos dos no eran lo únicos en la sala, más de setenta personas enmascaradas estaban también ahí y no dejaba de aparecer más y más personas, él y Blaise permanecieron juntos sin moverse mucho del lugar en el que habían aparecido. Después de diez minutos cuando aparecieron los últimos tres magos, se abrió una pared a la derecha de Draco y de ella salieron cuatro figuras encapuchadas, una de ellas la de la derecha era de un mago pequeño y regordete, al lado de este habia una poco mas alta y espigada, Draco estaba seguro que debía de ser una mujer y estaba casi seguro de que era su tía Bella, la ultima de la izquierda era sin duda la de un mago alto y de complexión robusta este al igual que los dos anteriores llevaban puestas mascara blancas iguales a las de todos los presentes, entre estos dos se encontraba un mago alto y delgado, Draco vio por primera vez en su vida el rostro de Lord Voldemort, vio su rostro semejante al de una serpiente, sus labios delgados y sus aterrorizantes ojos rojos.

Todos los mortífagos se arrodillaron al instante, Blaise y Draco los imitaron rápidamente y un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación.

.- Bienvenidos sean mis mortífagos – la silbante voz del Dark Lord fue lo único que se escuchó – La reunión de hoy es muy importante, este día se une a nosotros sangre nueva, magos y brujas jóvenes que están dispuestos a ayudarme a eliminar de nuestro mundo a toda la escoria y que para ello no les importa arriesgar su vida. Así que aquellos que van a recibir la marca tenebrosa esta noche levántense y vengan a mí.

Blaise y Draco no fueron los únicos que se levantaron, 6 personas más también lo hicieron, Draco reconoció al instante a Crabbe y Goyle y estaba seguro que el chico que estaba detrás de el era Nott, todos ellos eran al igual que él hijos de mortífagos, a lo lejos pudo ver una figura delgada y pudo distinguir detrás de la mascara los azules ojos de Pansy Parkinson, los otros dos eran más grandes que ellos y no tenía la menor idea de quienes eran.

Uno a uno presentaron sus respetos al Dark Lord, besaron el dobladillo de su túnica y le presentaron su antebrazo izquierdo donde Voldemort apuntaba con su varita y recitaba un hechizo para marcarlos. Mientras Draco los veía avanzar iba escondiendo por completo su nerviosismo, no por nada era un Malfoy, él era un maestro en ocultar sus emociones, su padre lo habia aleccionado bien en Oclumancia.

El turno de Draco llegó rápidamente, se arrodillo frente a Voldemort y beso el dobladillo de su túnica

.- Levántate joven Malfoy.- siseo complacido – Ahora tienes que jurar lealtad y obediencia total a Lord Voldemort.

.- Lo juro, es para mi un gran honor servirle mi señor.

Voldemort sonrió y lo tomo por el brazo, levanto lentamente la tela y dejo al descubierto la nívea piel del antebrazo de Draco, este recordó lo que habia platicado una hora antes con Blaise.

.- "Yo protegeré a Harry y lo ayudaré a ganar esta guerra aunque tenga que venderle mi alma al diablo" pensó el rubio y supo que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando sintió como le ardía la piel de su antebrazo, tubo que apretar fuertemente los puños y los labios para evitar gemir de dolor, cuando el ardor terminó Draco miró la marca tenebrosa que se veía nítidamente sobre su piel.

.- Que no se te olvide Draco- la voz silbante de Voldemort lo obligo a voltear – que este es un contrato de por vida, no intentes traicionarme.

.- No lo haré señor- Draco se arrodillo una vez más antes de ir junto a Blaise.

.- Todo esta hecho, ya no hay marcha atrás- le susurró este cuando llegó.

.- Ya lo sé- Draco se apretaba el brazo que aun le escocía, pero no le importaban los riesgos que estaba apunto de afrontar, lo único que le importaba es que acababa de conseguir por lo menos un poco más de tiempo para que Harry pudiera prepararse para enfrentar a Voldemort.

FIN?

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con este fanfic, espero que les haya gustado. No se si deba continuarlo o mejor dejarlo como un ONE- SHOOT. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Por favor déjenme sus comentarios.

MAR MALFOY


End file.
